Say Something
by raulson
Summary: They knew it was wrong, but every touch, every moment was electric. They couldn't fight it any longer. {AU Real Life} Barry/Emily with hints of Josh/Emily


**A/N: So this is my new story! I know it might not be to everyone's taste but I felt like writing it because I secretly Ship Barry and Emily together haha. Please review and tell me your thoughts or Ideas. Enjoy!**

* * *

They weren't supposed to be doing this. It was wrong. But it felt so right to both of them. Sneaking around had become difficult, and people were starting to notice how close they had gotten, but neither of them really cared any more. They just wanted to be together.

Emily's relationship with Josh had gotten increasingly distant, and she didn't feel anything for him any more. Things changed as soon as Barry joined the cast. When they were first introduced, Emily felt something she had never felt with anyone before. She had butterflies. Barry made her feel like a teenager again, and Emily began to secretly pray that she would have scenes with Barry where they would kiss.

The first time they kissed on set, it was electric. They both felt it. And when the Director shouted cut, they both stared at each other, in shock, realizing that they had just shared something magical.

Barry opened up to her, about his relationship with his wife, how they were on the brink of a divorce. Emily felt bad for him, but also had a secret feeling of hope, that maybe they could be together one day.

She loved his Liverpool accent. Emily found it really hot, and whenever she heard it, she found herself thinking about him saying things to her, dirty things, and it made her go red in the face.

At the start of filming for season 3, something changed. They became attached to each other by the hip, and spent every single moment together.

Josh was suspicious, but if he was honest, he didn't really care any more, His relationship with Emily had changed, there wasn't love there any more, only resentment. They hadn't been intimate in months, and they didn't even talk any more.

One day Barry brought his 3 year old daughter, Gracie, to set. Emily could see how much Barry adored his little girl.

The rest of the cast where filming several scenes together and it was just the three of them. They went down to the beach, after Gracie had begged her daddy for over an hour.

"Oh all right then! Come on, let's go!" Barry responded, chuckling quietly.

"Only if Emily comes too!" Gracie retorted, a cheeky smile on her face.

Barry stared at Emily, and she smiled at him, staring into his eyes, getting lost in them.

"Okay! Let's go!"

They walked down to the beach, Gracie holding onto Barry's hand, when she suddenly grabbed onto Emily's hand and held it.

"We are like a family! Just us three!" Gracie said, happily.

Barry and Emily's eyes met. They were both thinking the same thing. They could be a family.

* * *

The first time Barry and Emily kissed, it was a rainy Sunday Afternoon. Emily was sitting in Barry's trailer and they were lying next to each other, with Emily resting her head on Barry's shoulder. It was comfortable. It felt right.

"I have never met someone who makes me feel as loved as you do, Emily, and I am so grateful that I did meet you, otherwise things would have as much meaning to it as they do when I'm with you."

The words where unexpected, and it surprised Emily a little. She felt her heart beat fast in her chest. She wanted to tell him, she needed too. She felt like she was going to explode if she didn't.

Emily sat up and turned towards Barry, their faces only inches apart. Barry Gulped, his breath becoming heavier and heavier with the anticipation of what could happen.

Emily was getting lost, looking at his lips, thinking how soft they are, how great it would be to kiss them.

Emily acted upon her impulses.

She leaned forward slowly and captured his lips in a tender kiss. His lips were soft and tasted sweet, just like she had imagined. She ran a hand through his silky hair, savouring the kiss, like it would be her last.

Emily pulled away and stared sheepishly at Barry, scared of his reaction. But she was surprised by what he did next.

He leaned over again and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

It was magic, the way his lips connected with Emily's. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a life line, something inside of Emily changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling, stronger than anything she had ever felt before was magic.

"I've wanted to do that for so long, Emily."


End file.
